Primary Colors
by Willowed Moon
Summary: What are the guys's favorite colors? well lets find out. *includes Dash, Paulina, Val, and Star.* Multi-fic.
1. Tuck: Red

_Primary Colors_

**Tucker: Red**

I've always liked the color red; there was just something about it that made it stand out, like it was the best color in the entire rainbow. When I was younger I remember looking at it and liking how it would out shine all the rest of the colors, rule over all of then like a king. I wished I was like the color red… sharp, bold, and strong. I wanted to rule over all the other kids, red was the best, and all of the pinks, and oranges, purples, and greens couldn't come close to the almighty red. I would wear red every day and wouldn't even talk to anyone who wasn't wearing it. All ways thinking I was better than everyone else. Because back then, in my eyes, I was.

Then one day in kindergarten, we got a new student. He looked nice, he had black spiky hair, clear blue eyes and was playing with the magnets, one of my favorites, but the only thing that was keeping me from talking to him was… he was wearing a bright yellow shirt, and keeping true to my promise, I didn't talk to him.

It's really sad when I think back on it now, if Danny had worn a different colored shirt that day, the same one as Dash, then maybe Dash wouldn't have stolen all of Danny's desserts, making Danny come looking for him at recess, and if he hadn't come looking for him, he wouldn't have saved me from getting beat up by dash because I told him to get me a juice box, insuring our friendship for life, and Meaning Danny, me, and, Sam never become friends and, then, Danny… wouldn't be… Danny Phantom. …WOW…

God, to think about it gives me shivers, and kind of scares me, that small little act that happened way back in K.G. set up a three person friendship so strong we're all practically the same person, and made Danny become the strong, confident, hero, that saves the lives of millions everyday. Without him the world would probably be run over by ghosts. _**'Shiver'**_sorry. He also saved me from becoming one of those people that were all stuck up, and everything I hate now, and gave Sam someone to except her. He's always been a hero, not caring if it hurt him, just if everyone else was alright.

But that day I learned something, something that I have never forgotten, Red may be king, but Yellow rules the land.

**A/N-** ok, so if you don't get it, this is tuck, telling you his favorite color and why. And it's telling you of how _**I think**_ they met.

I'm making this a multi. Fic.

They will all tell you their favorite color, why. And its going in order from- PLEASE REVIEW!

-kindergarten I'M BEGGING! 8C

-First grade

-Freshman year

-Sophomore year

-Junior year

-Senior year

-*then a bonus*


	2. Sam: Blue

**A/N**- I promise I will up-date every weekend, this is just early because im going out of town this weekend.

_**Now it's Sam's turn **_yaaaa my favorite!__

Sam: Blue

My name is Sam Manson; I'm an independent woman who can stand on her own two feet. I've fought ghosts for three years now, and I can safely tell you that I have pretty much seen it all. I've looked down evil incarnated once before, and I've been annoyed by losers' incarnated one time too many; I've beaten school trends and on one occasion beat the school trend setter. But nothing, NOTHING has ever made me loose my cool, has ever broken me, and made me turn cold.

Except one thing, and one thing only; his eyes, his pools of flaming heat, that burns your soul, yet is so cooling; always filled with compassion, passion, and care, and recently wisdom, strength, and determination.

I can even remember when I first saw them, those perfect blue eyes. It was the beginning of the first day of the first grade and that by its self was enough to put me in a dark mood. But seeing as life just loves me, I was new to the town and everyone kept sneaking glances at me and my black and purple dress, and black piggy tails held up with green laces.

Nobody seemed to want to get close to the weird dark girl, but that was ok by me, really it was, the kids in my class seemed as interesting as rocks in the grooves of my shoe. It was only my first day and already there were rumors going around 'she's a freak' 'she's got weird eyes' 'she believes in ghosts' 'her favorite color is black'

So what if im different, I like my eyes, ghosts ARE real, black is the best, so what if ifs my favorite color?

It was too much, all these people watching me, judging me, I almost let the burning pressure in the back of my head break through, and then I heard it, a soft sweet rumbling sound that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, and helped push the pressure back further.

I turned around just in time to see two boys walk through the class room door, one with a red hat thing on his head, and the other one that was laughing had spiky black hair. The boy with the black hair suddenly turned, and faced me almost like he could scene me looking at him, our eyes meet, and I froze, I had never seen such a pure color before, clear, and bright, yet cool and sharp all at the same time.

It made my violet eyes wither in comparison. He smiled at me, and I could feel the heat rush to my face. Then he did something I would never have expected him to do. He walked right up to me and said "Hi, im Danny, and you're my new friend!"

I was amazed, speechless, confused, and mushy all at the same time…then my sass came back. "My names Samantha, but in less you want me to kick you, you better call me Sam."

'Oh great going Sam, the first person how wants to be your friend, and you go opening your big mouth and say something to scare them off.' I thought.

But he only laughed that laugh that couldn't possible be human and pulled me toward where his other friend was, "Sam this is Tuck, Tuck this is Sam… were going to be best friends forever… don't worry, I know it." He said so full of confidence it was hard not to believe him.

Tuck spoke up

"My favorite colors' red, what's yours?"

And I smiled the first real smile I've had since I got here almost a week ago

"…Blue."

I cant know if you like the story or not if you don't review…but just to let you know, even if you still don't like it im not really going to listen, so don't waist your time on flames.


	3. Danny: Yellow

**WARNING- **dark/deep, might sound occ, but bear with me.

Yhaaaaa! Now what you all have been waiting for…DANNY!

Danny: Yellow

Constantly.

Constantly, they ask for me to save them, and I think finally, they understand. But they don't, they hate me just as ever. In their eyes I'm nothing but their tool that can't be exhausted.

They don't know me, they don't know my family, my friends, they don't know I have a grade point average to keep up, or that I have to keep my real self secret from everyone except Sam and Tuck, and they definitely don't know that it's slowly destroying me… mentally and physically.

I go out, leave class, leave my education to fight ghosts, save the town, and come back beaten, broken, and barely conscious, and they see, they have to see, I know they aren't so dense to be blind to what I look like, its just they don't posses the ability to care. And each time I'm pushed farther away, I fall deeper in a hole with no end and no light. My mind I'm sure isn't far behind, and I feel doomed.

But I find I'm being pulled out once more, it's not the first time, but I'm always grateful they stay behind for me… with me. They think their just being normal friends, doing what friends do. They couldn't be more wrong.

Normal friends save you from running into doors, they stick up for you when people spread rumors that you still sleep with a night light, they give you half their lunch when you forget yours. They _don't_ stitch you back up after a really bad fight; they _don't_ lie to teachers and parents for you, and they _certainly_ don't keep their best friend, with deadly ghost powers, from going insane.

They can't die, if they go then so would I, I would die inside, and what would remain would not be good. I've seen it…with my own eyes…what I become. I don't want that to happen, never again, but I'm not sure if I would be strong enough to stop it if I were alone.

So they save me in more ways than one, in more ways than I can count. In all of their gothic and techno ways, their dark light beats back the even darker depths that consume me so often.

I love them, how they live so brightly behind my twisted life, they radiate the purest of light, and I can see it, I see it when they smile, and its contagious, so I smile too, and the dark is pushed farther away, and I feel better.

That's why it's my favorite,

Yellow. Because it's them, it's pure, and lively, supporting, and strong.

Yellow. Because It brings me back, secures me down, and fights for all its worth to keep me there.

Yellow. Because it follows what we already knew…that we are connected

Red-Blue-Yellow,

We make up everything around us

Stable them, mix them up, save them from disaster.

**In case you don't get it **

Sam and tucker are Danny's light FYI life line.

-The_ Primary Colors _are red, blue, and yellow.

-The primary colors-- (for all who don't know squat about art)

--give satiability, create new, exiting colors, and keep them from looking bad aka a disaster. They are what make all of the other colors.

Red/Tuck/who gives everyone satiability

Blue/Sam/keeps everyone on their feet

Yellow/Danny/ (duh) saves people from disaster

Hope this helped. And please review; when you don't review it makes me feel like I'm not doing a good job… so PLEASE help my self-esteem. : C


	4. Dash: White

**A/N- **this may show Dash to be a bit **crazy, **but I like the idea of why he picks on Danny so much.

**Dash: White**

It's what gets me up in the morning, what I look forward to all day long, making those beneath me completely and unbelievably horrified. I've spent years perfecting my techniques and I know exactly what makes them red, and what makes them black and blue.

But what drives me the most is that drained, stark white expression I get from the losers faces when they think I'm about to beat them up. I make it my job to bring them to their knees, make them putty in my hands, in tell I can get them to do what ever I want.

-I pick on them some way

One) they glair at me

-I do it again, but harder

Two) they make a fist like their going to take a jab at me

-I lift _my_ fist to start to beat them up

Three) the color in their face drains

-I proceed to beat them up

That's how it works, that's what always happens, all through elementary, middle school and now in high school it's _still _working, all the geeks, losers, and freaks are under my thumb, their afraid of me, and that's the only way to get respect.

But one of the freaks started acting weird, he wasn't anything special; the same as all the other losers, scrawny, weak, a waist of space and for the life of me I could _not_ figure out what was different about him, I even started picking on him more often then I had before.

It slowly got worse, the feeling that something was off with the kid was getting stronger.

First I realized it in the way he flinches when I was about to punch him, how it was different, it was like it was…slowed, or, what's that word? Delayed… it was weird because all the other kids I beat up react on instinct.

Then a couple of weeks after that I noticed his expressions seemed off, like he was trying to _remember_ to look scared, which definitely weirded me out but it was still there, that feeling that wouldn't leave when ever I would beat him up. It started to annoy me, and I found myself beating up the freak more often then any of the others.

It was about three months into freshman year when I finally got my answer, finally understood what annoyed me so much about the kid.

He was late to school one day, like his now normal, and he didn't look all that great, scowling and giving everybody the death glair, and **nobody** gives **ME** the death glair, so as soon as he got to his locker I slammed him up agents the wall- _step one_, his head made a sickening thud agent the hard plaster.

He was still glairing at me as if looks could kill; I shoved his up the wall again, making sure to crush his rib cage a bit.-_step two. _His eye flared, that's normal, his fists clenched, seen it all before, I lifted _my_ fist to punch him, just like I've always done. _- step three._

'And now he loses all the color in his already pail skin' I think, as I mentally check off the steps of the daily ritual, I wait for the realization to hit him; that he was going to get beat to a pulp again; for the lovely loss of blood in his face to run from my almighty fist.

But it never came; he stayed the same, his expression, hard as stone, never moving.

And the realization hit _me_ this time, it was like a hundred pounds of bricks had just landed on my gut, I took a step back in shock, quickly covering it up with anger

"Next time Fenton, you won't be so lucky."

I quickly walked away towards my first class, away from _him_, away from the one kid who isn't scared of me, who I don't control, the only one who has ever looked me in the eye and stared me down in tell _I_ ran away.

It only made me madder, 'I control everyone! Their all scared of me! _No one _make a fool out of Dash Baxter! I'll get him to become scared of me again, if it's the last thing I do!'

And I made it my new mission, to make the freak wither by my hands; I beat him up every day, of every week of ever month of ever year, but nothing changed, if not anything he just let me beat him up for my own amusement. That only made me beat him up more.

Some would say the reason I beat him up so much is because I _can_.

Some say it's because I let out all my anger on him since he just _lets_ people pick on him.

But the only _real_ reason I spend so much time on _him_ is because everybody is afraid of me, **Everyone! **And Fenton is no excuse, I _will_ have him under my thumb, he _will_ cower beneath me! And I _will_ get that stark white expression back. His face _will_ drain of all color again…

…and that's a promise.

Please review, and tell me if I'm getting to occ with my characters

I am now emotionally ready for flames, and hard criticism.


	5. Paulina: Green

Sorry it's been so long, writers block bitts, hope you enjoy

Paulina: Green

The first time I saw the ghost boy, it was a double take glimpse to the sky, right after a ghost had just attacked the Nasty Burger. I didn't really get a good look, just a quick glace of black and white, then it was gone before I knew what I had seen.

Of Corse, I'd _heard_ of the ghost boy, I just hadn't ever seen him, they said he was a menses to the town; that he was evil, and was just like any of the other one hundred and one ghosts out there. I had agreed at first, being the naïve girl I was, but not a week later, I was being attacked by a giant mechanical ghost with flaming hair, and tons of weapons, but before anything bad could happen to me, the ghost boy showed up and saved me.

I watched as they fought, listened to what they said and learned _three_ things about the ghost boy that made me melt.

1) He was gifted, graceful, and confident in a fight, they way he held himself, the way he talked to the spook with out fear. Wow

2) He wasn't fighting because he wanted a thrill; he was doing it to save me, to save the people that were in trouble, even if he would get himself hurt in the process.

3) He was smart, not like nerdy smart but like a really super cute smart. I mean it took him all of five seconds to figure out a plan, a really ingenious plan, one that stopped the ghost, fixed the hole in the street, and landed me safely in his arms. It was amazing to think anybody could do all that, let alone a ghost.

It was exciting to watch him fight, watch him be a super hero, to watch him as he did what he was born to do, and at that point in time I was absolutely sure that the ghost boy wasn't only good, but was an angel.... except, that was all, _before_ I looked into his eyes,

They were just as I thought they would be, inhumanly bright, electric green eyes… just like a lot of the other ghosts I had seen in the paper, but un-like his evil counterparts, his were completely different, they looked human, yet, not at all like the boys at school, his were to beautiful.

Theirs were hard and cold, his were warm and soft. Theirs were hollow and un-seeing; his were full and saw everything. There was an emotion in his blazing pools, it was fuzzy and comforting, and with a sudden jolt I realized it was care, and compassion, and understanding.

Its crazy, ME Paulina, super popular, adorable princess of Casper high, loved by all things boy, had never actually seen that look in the eyes of any of the millions of guys who fawned over me.

But it was true, all the looks I was ever given were either, looks of lust, disappointment, or disgust, never understanding. In those few short moments while I was in his arms, I finally felt loved, like I was actually more than just a pretty face, more than just something to look at.

As more ghosts started to attack the city I realized that the look phantom had given me was a look he gave everybody. He cared about everyone!

I didn't want a look he gave every common person that he saved; I wanted something more; I wanted to be given a look that he only gave me. Like the look the Fenton freak is always giving the Goth loser. I wanted the ghost boy to be in as much love with me as I was with him.

So I drew attention to myself, hoping the ghosts would start attacking me more, so I could show the ghost boy what he was missing. I started pretending to be interested in Fenton, for some strange reason they were friends (Pirate Radio).

But it was no use, nothing I ever did changed the way he looked at me, and to this day, it still entrances me…

I had fallen in love with the only person on this earth…

…who didn't love me back.

I hope this okay, I wasn't really sure how it would turn out with all the writers' block I've been having.


End file.
